Come Back Soon
by rachel-fiction
Summary: The rest of the crew has no idea, but Kurogane is back home. He escapes to go talk to someone he has been looking for the entire journey and to find out why the heck she sent him in the first place.Kurotomo oneshot challenge. For Everything Tsubasa! forum


"You aren't going to send me away again, Tomoyo are you?"

Kurogane leaned into the sword he'd used since traveling with the kids and Fai, who were off somewhere in the country looking for another feather that the meat bun sensed. Kurogane said he'd join up later; that he was looking for a place to reside for the time being. He kneeled on the long violet carpet that led up to the throne. He peered behind thin eyes to the princess who rested on a velvety seat before him.

"You have been on your journey for a long time now," Tomoyo answered, staring back at the crouched man, "wouldn't you rather be with your fellow travelers?"

Kurogane slammed the butt of the sword he now carried into the carpet, "The reason I went on that damn journey is because of you."

"Have you learned anything?" Tomoyo smiled. Kurogane blinked, "A whole hell of a lot. Nothing I needed."

"There was nothing you learned that you feel you need in your life?" Tomoyo clarified. He sat unmoved. "Well then," she whispered, "I suppose it was all in vain."

"There wasn't a reason you sent me on that damn wild goose chase. You just wanted to amuse yourself," Kurogane spat, "You would have me give up the most important thing to me because you knew I would do anything to come back." The butt of the sword assaulted the carpet beneath him once again.

Tomoyo lowered her head, "I didn't know. I had only hoped."

His eyes grew, "Hoped?"

"Kurogane, you were so wrapped up in that sword. In fighting, becoming stronger and changing. Even though I tried to tell you that you were already strong, the strongest in our entire kingdom you still strove to beat the next man in your way. To kill mercilessly; you weren't thinking about anyone else but yourself. That is why I sent you."

Kurogane stood up, glaring at the young woman, "It was my father's sword."

"I understand, Kurogane. I understand-"

"It was all I had left of him," he growled, dropping the sheathed metal in his hand that took the priceless place of his prior blade.

"It was getting in the way," Tomoyo said, standing.

"My father was the only person I looked up to," he took a step towards her.

"Please, Kurogane."

"You might as well have killed him with your own hands!" he yelled, taking another stride.

"Would you listen to me?"

"You had no business doing what you did, Princess!" he spat, closing in on her.

"It was for you!" she set her small pale hand onto the middle of his chest.

"There is nothing I have now," he murmured just inches from her face.

"Kurogane, you have me."

He blinked, looking into her dark eyes. He could feel warmth coming from the small hand on his chest. Underneath, his heart beat steadily; it beat rapidly.

"You have me," she repeated, and slid back to her knees to hold her face. He gazed after her, watching the girl's body shake with each sob. His thick eyebrows furrowed closer together as he listened to her broken breathing. Her words echoed in his head. They played like a broken record. He eyed the stiff fabric that hid her neck, how it hugged her body firmly but how it just barely seemed to rest upon it.

It quivered as her tears fell. He swallowed. A shaky sigh escaped his lips and he kneeled before her, "Tomoyo-sama." She peeked over her fingers to look into his eyes. Hers were speckled with moisture. It clung to her thick lashes and trickled down her cheekbones.

"What are you crying for?" he muttered.

Her eyes squeezed shut as the tears rolled again, "Kurogane! Don't you see?"

He pulled in a cool breath to ease the burning in his chest.

"I sent you away in high hopes that you might realize..." she began, a sob interrupting the flow of her sentence, "that you might realize how I felt."

"What? Start making sense, woman!"

His palms became sweaty. His heart beat faster, if that was even possible. He could feel his face burning. His ears were ready to burst.

"I thought you might be in denial," she confessed, her breathing easing, "That you might feel the same."

She turned away, "Just leave, Kurogane. Go. Do what you wish, please."

Kurogane coughed as though someone had punched him in the chest while he was off guard. "Tomoyo! Would you quit talking in riddles! I'm not leaving."

Her deep blue eyes turned to his burning coals, "Kurogane--I had hoped that you cared for me the same as I do you."

"Care?" he stuttered, "Care? Me? I don't care about anyone."

"Than you led your journey in vain," she whispered, "I had hoped, I really had hoped that you would forget the tragedy of your past and wake up to see everything clearly; without any callous feelings towards the world. Clear like your father saw."

"M-my father?" Kurogane let out a deep breath, "What of my father?"

"He loved without any second thoughts. He loved your mother, and you," Tomoyo stood again, moving back to her throne. The silver decorations in her hair tinkled. Kurogane caught the light they threw towards his eye. "He had reason to be strong," Tomoyo continued, "To protect something precious to him."

"I have reason!" Kurogane burst, "My reason! MY reason for being strong is to protect _you!"_

She looked up, "Me?"

Kurogane leapt towards the girl. His shoe caught a stair and slipped from his heel. He fumbled, but continued towards her until he was a breadth away from her. His shoe was left on the stair. His pride was left with it. He blinked, red in the face. "Tomoyo.."

She lifted her chin to keep eye contact. He swallowed. She was so close; so close to his face. Only a few centimeters and their lips would be touching. He shook his head and turned, moving away as quickly as he had come. He grabbed his shoe, then his sword, then tore out of the room. Tomoyo stared after him. The room was empty without his growls, without his grumbles, without his dark glares. The tears on her face dried away. She sniffed, and wiped her little nose with the corner of her sleeve.

He would be back. In time he would come right back and finish this conversation.


End file.
